The present invention refers to a bearing system with a seal and means for excluding water from inside the bearing for use, for instance, for a wheel bearing for an automotive vehicle.
A bearing system with seal of the abovedescribed type is shown in European Patent Application Publication No. 65 127. In the seal shown there, the obliquely outward directed sealing lip causes any water mixed with dirt that has possibly entered through the slot and collected in the space in front of the sealing lip, to be discharged in the direction of gravity and brought, to the greater part, out again through the slot. But outside the slot, the water undesirably collects on the external or peripheral surface of the possibly stationary outer ring. The water can then penetrate through the slot again, at least in the upper region or top side of the outer ring, and thereby affect the inner seal so that dirty water passes inside the bearing.